fanon_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Donovan
Alexandra Tina "Alex" Donovan is the main character in the Fanon Channel sitcom, Me and My Sister. She's the twin sister of Courtney Hughley and the adopted daughter of Dina Donovan. On the show, Alex and Courtney are fraternal twins living in Detroit, Michigan. When they was born, they was both separated by their biological mother. Alex grew up living with her adopted mother, Dina while Courtney grew up living with her adopted father, Maurice. The twins had reunited and meet after fourteen years in the episode of "The Meeting". Alex had appeared in 97 episodes total in all seasons. She's portrayed by Tia Mowry. Early Life Alexandra Donovan was born on November 28, 1979 in Detroit, Michigan. She was the daughter of a single mother and the twin sister of Courtney. When Alex and Courtney was born, they was separated and was adopted. Alex was adopted to Dina Donovan. In the episode "The Meeting" takes place fourteen years later. Alex and Courtney finally meets at the mall. Alex and Dina moves in with Courtney and her adopted father, Maurice. Together they became a adoption family. Personality Alex is shown to be a nice, smart teen girl. Alex is a straight-A honor roll student. Unlike her twin, Courtney is different from Alex. Courtney is a straight-D student and hated school. Alex could also gets extremely jealous sometimes. In the episode "Stealing My Sis From Me", Alex gets jealous at a popular girl who likes Courtney better than Alex. In another episode "Alex Likes Rodney", Alex is heartbroken where she thought Rodney was attracted to another girl. In the series finale, Alex and Courtney graduates from high school but they both feared they going to different college and afraid they might lose each other, however they was both excited where Alex and Courtney both going to Stanford. The twins are happy to be with each other. Relationships Courtney Alex and Courtney get along all the time. They are both twin sisters, they both love watching The Twilight Zone and both love singing. At though sometimes, Courtney can gets under appreciated compared to Alex but they still have a great relationship. In the episode "Birthday For Two" it's revealed that Alex is thirteen seconds older than Courtney but every episodes Courtney is shown to be a inch taller than Alex. Dina Donovan Dina is the adopted mother of Alex. They both have a great relationship. Terrance Johnson Terrance was Alex's ex-crush and later on boyfriend in the episode "A Date That Ended A Disaster". They both broke up when Alex caught Terrance fake kissing another girl and Terrance caught Alex hugging another boy. They got back together in season 6 episode "Back Together". In series finale, Alex is upset that Terrance leaving to go to New York in college. They both broke up shared a goodbye kiss before Terrance leaves. Gallery Category:1979 Births Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Teens Category:Twins Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:African American Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Adoptees Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:TV Series Heroes Category:Victims of Bullying Category:TV Series Characters